sfgxfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic the Hedgehog
Sonic the Hedgehog is a free-spirited blue hedgehog that has the ability to run at hypersonic speeds. He is the main protagonist of the Sonic series. Personality & Backround Information Despite Sonic being the main character of the series, Sonic probably has the least background information of any character. He was supposedly born on Christmas Island of Mobius (an alternate/future Earth) as the son of Bernadette Hedgehog and Jules Hedgehog, his long-lost parents. Sonic loves being able to do what he wants to do and hates being tied down. But this doesn't mean he'll turn his back on a person in trouble. He spends most of his time stopping Dr. Eggman from constructing "Eggmanland." He has taken down many of Eggman's ships and fleets. Sonic also loves chili dogs. Sonic is aligned with the "hero" side of the Sonic series. Abilities Sonic has many abilities derived from his primary offensive and defensive maneuver, the Spin Attack. The Spin Attack refers to Sonic's (and others') ability to curl up into a ball while jumping or running. Here is a list of some of the variants. (Note that not all of these can be used in Sonic FGX.) * Spin Dash: Lets Sonic charge up a high-speed Spin Attack in place in order to rapidly accelerate and/or attack enemies on the ground. This ability is shared with others in the series. * Double Spin Attack: While in the air, lets Sonic generate a force field extend the radius of his Spin Attack to hit enemies a bit higher than he could reach with his standard Spin Attacl. Also gives him a split-second of invincibility. * Double Jump: With a Lightning Shield, lets Sonic perform another leap in mid-air. * Bounce Attack: With a Water Shield or Bounce Bracelet, lets Sonic fall rapidly toward the ground in a Spin Attack and bounce back up while still spinning. Can be used to smash barriers, defeat enemies, and (when used repeatedly) to gain height. * Fireball Spin Dash/Jump Dash: With a Flame Shield, lets Sonic perform a powerful, quick Spin Attack used to dash through the air. (The Flame Shield is only required for [http://www.sonic.wikia.com/wiki/Sonic_3 Sonic 3].) * Homing Attack: Similar to the Jump Dash, but instead of just dashing forward, lets Sonic home in on the nearest enemy. * Lightspeed Dash: Lets Sonic dash through a trail of rings. Sonic also has the ability to run at hypersonic speed. Weaknesses * Has aquaphobia and cannot swim. * Is incredibly impatient. * Has a habit of acting before thinking. Biographal Info * Full Name: Sonic the Hedgehog * Nicknames: SegaSonic the Hedgehog, The Blue Blur, (expand on this if possible) * Friends: Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Cream, Shadow, Rouge (expand on this if possible) * Likes: Chili dogs, free will, friends, justice, challenges and risks, fun, running around * Dislikes: Dr. Eggman, being held down, waiting, water (expand on this if possible) * Date of Birth: Unknown, but may as well be 23 June 1991 with that being his first videogame appearance. * Skills: Hypersonic Speed, Lightspeed, Spin Attack Trivia * SEGA's trademark character went through a number of design changes before coming to a blue hedgehog, ranging from a rabbit to an obese scientist (who would later become Sonic's main rival, Dr. Eggman). See Also * Miles Prower * Dr. Eggman * Characters Category:Characters